


Topptach (Romantic Remix feat. Brakelmann)

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Adsches Topptach ohne Brakelmann? Unvorstellbar!AU zu der FolgeTopptach.





	Topptach (Romantic Remix feat. Brakelmann)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Toppdag (Romantic Remix feat. Brakelmann)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487486) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Ich liebe dich!"
> 
> Vorhersehbarerweise hat es mir dieser Prompt angetan, obwohl (bzw. gerade weil) emotionale Liebeserklärungen doch so schwer zu den Büttenwardern zu passen scheinen. Die Idee zu diesem AU hatte ich schon ein Weilchen, aber es war erst dieser Prompt, der dann die Lücken gefüllt hat. :D
> 
> (Plattdeutsche Übersetzung folgt noch, muss aber bis nach der Bingo-Deadline warten.)

Der fünfzehnte Juni. Das war ein richtiger Topptach gewesen, da hatten Adsche sofort alle zugestimmt: Griem und Kuno und Jürgen und Peter und sogar Shorty. Und das, obwohl der fünfzehnte Juni jetzt schon fast ein Jahr zurücklag. Man hätte das vielleicht traurig finden können, dass man so lange zurückdenken musste für ein wenig Glück, aber andererseits, dass sich alle sofort erinnern konnten an dieses Datum, das zeigte doch, wie topp dieser Topptach gewesen war. Etwas ganz besonderes eben.

"Als der Tach so anfing, da hab ich das überhaupt gar nich gedacht, dass das so'n wunderbar herrlicher Tach wird", sagte Adsche.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Adsche hatte den Tag auf einmal wieder ganz genau vor Augen, so, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Brakelmann war damals bei Onkel Werner gewesen zum Erbschleichen und Adsche war deswegen alleine gewesen. So wie jetzt auch wieder. Nicht, dass er just in diesem Moment allein war, er saß ja im Dorfkrug am Tresen, aber Brakelmann war nicht da und darauf kam es an. An jenem Tag hatte er Brakelmann angerufen – warum genau, das wusste er nicht mehr – und sie hatten sich ganz fürchterlich gestritten. Brakelmann hatte mal wieder eine Idee gehabt, die er Adsche nicht erzählen wollte, irgendwas mit Nennwert, das hatte Adsche im Gefühl gehabt. Und so was ging ja mal gar nicht, dass Brakelmann sich das gut gehen ließ, ohne Adsche, und dann auch noch an Geld kam, welches er nicht mit Adsche teilen wollte. Wer war es denn schließlich, der sich darum kümmerte, dass auf dem Hof alles lief? Wer brachte Essen auf den Tisch? Wer pflegte Brakelmann und seinen ollen Haggnschuss? Adsche war das, so sah das nämlich aus, und da hätte er auch mal ein bisschen Anerkennung für kriegen können, fand er und das sagte er Brakelmann auch.

"Auf dein beknacktes Röstbrot, da pfeif ich doch drauf!", antwortete Brakelmann hitzig.

"Dann verhunger doch!", warf Adsche zurück.

"Ich brauch dich überhaupt gar nich!"

"Ts!" Da war Adsche erst mal sprachlos. Das war doch glatt gelogen!

"Männer wie ich", sagte Brakelmann großspurig, "die kommen auch sehr gut allein zurecht. Das verstehst du natürlich nich, Adsche, du bist ein zweiter Mann, der immer einen ersten Mann braucht. Aber ich, ich bin ein geborener erster Mann, und so ein Haggnschuss, der is für mich ein Klacks, der hält mich überhaupt gar nich auf!"

Adsche wusste natürlich, wie leidvoll Brakelmann sonst immer mit seinem Haggnschuss tat, darum war es wirklich das Allerletzte, dass er sich nun diese Beleidigungen anhören musste. "Ach, und darum lässt du dich jetzt von Onkel Werner betüdeln oder was?!"

"Das is doch was ganz was anderes. Ich bin hier zum Erbschleichen, nich zum Ausruhen. _Ich_ kümmer mich immerhin um Nennwert. Bei dir wird das ja schließlich nix, du Dödel!"

Nun hatte Adsche wirklich die Nase voll. Er war wütend, richtig wütend, so wie er schon lange nicht mehr wütend gewesen war. "Weiß du was, Brakelmann?! Mir langt's! Sieh doch zu, wie du alleine klar kommst! Ich zieh aus!"

"Wegen mir hättest du gar nich erst einziehen brauchen", sagte Brakelmann. " _Du_ hast mir da doch immer mit in den Ohren gelegen!"

Da hatte Brakelmann so'n büschen Recht mit. Ausziehen wollte Adsche genau genommen wirklich nicht so gerne. "Bleib doch am Besten bei Onkel Werner!", rief er deswegen, und wirklich, das war doch _die_ Lösung! "Dann muss ich dich nie wieder sehen! Tschüs!"

Mit den Worten hatte Adsche aufgelegt, einfach so. Und so war der ganze Vormittag vergangen und der Mittag auch. Adsche hatte Brakelmann aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, hatte nicht an ihn gedacht, als er Röstbrot für einen zum zweiten Frühstück machte (das beste Röstbrot überhaupt, selbstverständlich!), hatte nicht an ihn gedacht, als er für sich alleine Bratkartoffeln briet, hatte nicht an ihn gedacht, als er nur ein einzelnes Kömglas auf den Stubentisch stellte und den Fernseher anschaltete. Und ganz sicher hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, wie Brakelmann bei Onkel Werner vor dem Fernseher saß und auch die Gymnastiksendung sah, ohne ihn.

Es hatte bis zum späten Nachmittag gedauert, bis er wirklich nicht mehr an Brakelmann gedacht hatte. Und dann hatte Brakelmann auf einmal vor ihm gestanden, mitten in der Küche, obwohl er doch eigentlich noch bis Ende der Woche bei Onkel Werner bleiben wollte, und wie war er überhaupt hierher gekommen mit seinem Koffer und dem Haggnschuss?

"Brakelmann?", fragte Adsche, nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht doch einfach nur ein klein wenig zu viel Köm gehabt hatte. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Och", sagte Brakelmann und sah sich in der Küche um. "Auf Dauer is das bei Onkel Werner auch nich das Wahre. Zu Hause is es eben doch am schönsten."

Eigentlich hatte Adsche mindestens noch ein paar Tage sauer sein wollen und er hatte vorgehabt, in vollen Zügen zu genießen, dass Brakelmann nicht da war, um ihn zu ärgern. Jetzt aber, wo Brakelmann vor ihm stand und von zu Hause redete, da war das fast schon wieder vergessen. Nur ein wenig Angst machte sich auf einmal breit, Angst, dass vielleicht Brakelmann noch wütend war, ihn gar rausschmeißen würde nach allem, was sie sich an den Kopf geworfen hatten.

Brakelmann bückte sich und zog etwas aus seinem Koffer hervor. "Hab ich dir mitgebracht", brummte er und legte seine Fracht auf den Küchentisch. Adsche musste einen Schritt näher treten, um zu erkennen, was das war: Ein Lebkuchenherz.

"Vom Schützenfest", fügte Brakelmann hinzu, als wäre das eine Erklärung, und malte mit den Fingern Muster auf die Tischdecke.

"Für mich? Ehrlich?" Adsche strahlte. Ihm hatte noch nie jemand etwas mitgebracht, einfach nur so. Vor allem aber hieß das ja, dass Brakelmann nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war, oder? Brakelmann nickte nur und starrte weiterhin die Tischdecke an.

Und dann war das, ganz unerwartet, ein herrlich wunderbarer Abend geworden. Sie hatten zusammen gekocht und Lütt un Lütt getrunken und dann das Lebkuchenherz geteilt. Brakelmann hatte von Onkel Werner erzählt und wie der ihm auf die Nerven gegangen war ("so nervig wie du, nur auf 'ne ganz nervige Art"), während Adsche die neuesten Nachrichten aus dem Dorfkrug berichtet hatte. Sie hatten gelacht und sinniert wie lange nicht mehr, was nun wirklich viel besser war, als allein zu sein. Sogar die Gymnastiksendung hatte zu zweit viel mehr Spaß gemacht, auch wenn Adsche kaum richtig hingesehen hatte.

Schön war das gewesen – so ein richtiger Topptach. Allein die Geschichte jetzt zu erzählen machte ihn fast glücklich, erfüllte ihn mit einer tiefen Nachfreude. Die anderen im Dorfkrug nickten versonnen.

* * *

Schnell hatte man sich entschlossen, den Topptach nachzuspielen. Dummerweise war Brakelmann nun mal nicht da und wusste nichts von Topptagen und nachgespieltem Glück, darum hatte Shorty sich nach langem Hin und Her breitschlagen lassen, seine Rolle zu übernehmen.

Am Morgen des zweiten Topptachs also saß Adsche in der Stube neben dem Telefon, die Armbanduhr gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch drapiert, und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er bei Shorty anrufen konnte. Es durfte ja nicht zu früh sein – just vorm zweiten Frühstück war es damals schließlich gewesen.

Endlich, endlich war es dann soweit: Adsche wählte die Nummer vom Dorfkrug, alle zwei Ziffern, mit feierlicher Sorgfalt.

"Dorfkrug Büttenwarder?", meldete sich Shorty.

"Hier is Adsche. Ich..." Was sagte er jetzt? "Ich wollte Brakelmann sprechen, der is doch gerade bei Onkel Werner."

"Ach so, ja", sagte Shorty und räusperte sich. "Hier Brrraaakelmannn!"

Ja, das war schon besser. "Ich bin Adsche. Also ich bin ich, und ich wollte dir nur erzählen, was ich dir damals erzählt hab..." Was war das noch gleich gewesen? Na, war bestimmt nicht so wichtig, Shorty wusste eh nichts davon, also erzählte Adsche ihm das erstbeste, was ihm einfiel: "Ich hab gestern wieder den Erlentrillich gesehen. Gestern Abend, am Dorfteich. Also nachmittags war das eher noch, wenn die Sonne noch scheint. Weißt du, der Erlentrillich, der is ein ganz schlaues Tier. Der weiß ganz genau..."

"Adsche, komm auf den Punkt."

"Also der Erlentrillich, das is ja nich einfach irgendein Vogel. Der Erlentrillich weiß ganz genau, wenn..."

"Adsche, ich hab zu tun!"

" _Du_ hast zu tun?!" Das mit dem Topptach schien wirklich zu funktionieren, denn Adsche merkte, wie er langsam in Stimmung kam. "Wer macht denn immer überall sauber? Wer kocht denn immer das Essen und schmiert dir dein Bananenbrot? Wer muss sich jetzt auch noch um den Nennwert kümmern? Und du, du liegst nur faul bei Onkel Werner rum und lässt es dir gut gehen! Und wo bleib ich?"

"Warum ziehst du eigentlich nicht aus, wenn's dir bei Brakelmann nicht mehr gefällt?", fragte Shorty.

"... wat?"

"Na, ist doch das einfachste, wenn ihr euch nicht vertragt. Ihr seid doch schließlich nicht verheiratet. Aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Kundschaft kommt, bis später dann."

"Shorty, so geht das nich. Wenn ich mich mit Brakelmann streite, dann is das anders."

" _Anders?_ "

"Ja, irgendwie ... besser."

Shorty schnaubte. "Ich bin nun mal nicht Brakelmann. Zum Glück! Tschüssing!"

Damit legte er auf. Adsche starrte enttäuscht den Hörer an. Gut, das hier war erst der Anfang vom Topptach, der schöne Teil folgte erst noch, aber irgendwie hatte das doch dazugehört, dass er sich mit Brakelmann gestritten hatte. Ohne das war es einfach nicht dasselbe.

Einige Zeit später kam Shorty persönlich vorbei und drückte Adsche einen Hanseaten in die Hand. "Hab ich dir mitgebracht."

"Für mich? Ehrlich?", sagte Adsche, weil es das war, das er damals auch gesagt hatte. Aber auch wenn der Hanseat lecker aussah, und auch wenn das erst das zweite Mal war, dass ihm jemand etwas mitgebracht hatte, so fühlte er sich noch lange nicht so glücklich wie damals. Oder kam das vielleicht erst noch?

"Setz dich, ich koch uns was", sagte Adsche.

Shorty sah sich angewidert in der Küche um. "Nee, lass man, ich ... hab noch Reste zu Hause."

"Ah." Das lief alles überhaupt nicht wie geplant. Das Topptach-Glück jedenfalls hatte sich noch nicht eingestellt.

"Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?"

"Willst du nich noch was erzählen? Wie es so bei Onkel Werner war, vielleicht?", schlug Adsche vor, nicht willens, so schnell aufzugeben.

"Was weiß ich denn?"

"Denk dir doch was aus!" Wirklich, Shorty konnte sich schon ein wenig mehr Mühe geben, fand Adsche.

"Tja, Onkel Werner..." Shorty kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Der hat mir die ganze Zeit irgendwelche alten Fotos gezeigt. Langweilig war das. Und jetzt freue ich mich, dass ich wieder hier bin. Besser?"

"Mit Brakelmann is das anders."

"Brakelmann, Brakelmann. Was jammerst du überhaupt so? Bist du nicht auch mal froh, ein wenig Ruhe zu haben und dir nicht immer sein Gemecker anhören zu müssen?"

"Aber doch nich drei Wochen lang!", platzte es aus Adsche heraus. Dann verzog er den Mund und gab dem Hanseaten auf dem Küchentisch einen Stups. "Außerdem war das kein Hanseat, den Brakelmann mir mitgebracht hat."

Shorty rollte die Augen. "Was war es dann, wenn's so wichtig ist?"

"Ein Lebkuchenherz."

"Ein Lebkuchenherz? Wo soll ich das denn herkriegen?! Muss am Ende noch was Bestimmtes draufstehen?"

Adsche musste kurz überlegen, denn da hatte er damals gar nicht so genau drauf geachtet. " _Ich liebe dich!_ ", sagte er schließlich.

Shorty prustete los, kriegte sich für einige Augenblicke nicht mehr ein. Adsche hätte gerne mitgelacht, es war ja schließlich _sein_ Topptach, aber er wusste gar nicht, was überhaupt so komisch sein sollte. Schließlich hielt Shorty abrupt inne und seine Augen wurden groß. "Im Ernst? Brakelmann schenkt dir 'n Lebkuchenherz mit _Ich liebe dich!_ drauf?"

"Ja und?" Was war daran so besonderes? Vielleicht hatte es keine anderen gegeben, so war das doch oft. Oder Brakelmann hatte gar nicht richtig hingeguckt. Warum auch, man aß es doch eh auf. Oder er hatte es irgendwo gewonnen und gar keine Wahl gehabt. Wusste man das?

"Sag mal, Adsche, hast du mal darüber nachgedacht..." Shorty sah sich abermals um und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, die das ganze Ambiente umfasste.

"Wat?"

"Also, das einzige Mal, wo _mir_ jemand so ein Herz geschenkt hat, das war meine dritte Frau. _Bevor_ wir verheiratet waren." Er sah Adsche an, als erwarte er eine Antwort, doch als Adsche nur fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog, sagte er: "Was soll's, geht mich ja nichts an." Er drehte sich um und trat durch die Tür, ein leises "Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden" vor sich hinmurmelnd.

Adsche blieb ratlos zurück. Das war jetzt ganz und gar kein Topptach gewesen. Zwar war der Tag nicht unbedingt schlecht gewesen für einen normalen Tag und Adsche hatte immerhin einen Hanseaten für umsonst bekommen, aber verglichen mit _dem_ Topptach war das die reinste Enttäuschung. Dabei hatte er sich so darauf gefreut. Das war vielleicht noch das Schlimmste, diese Vorfreude, aus der nie Hauptfreude oder gar Nachfreude geworden war. Dann doch besser gar keine Topptage mehr, beschloss Adsche düster.

* * *

Sie hatten sich dann doch noch dazu überreden lassen, einen zweiten Topptach-Anlauf zu wagen. Vielleicht, weil Griems plötzliche Selbstlosigkeit sie überrumpelt hatte. Vielleicht, weil alles gleich viel einfacher schien, wenn jemand so überzeugt die Führung übernahm.

Jedenfalls wartete Adsche erneut ganz ungeduldig, und da er dieses Mal seinen eigenen Topptach nicht selbst geplant hatte und Griem ihm nichts verraten hatte, wusste er jetzt noch weniger, was genau ihn erwartete. Oder was er zu tun hatte. _Sollte_ er irgendwas tun?

Irgendwann hörte er Schritte in der Remise, dann ein Klopfen an der offenen Tür – dann schließlich trat Griem in die Stube. Adsche stand auf, überrascht über diesen unerwarteten Besuch, noch immer ganz unruhig. Griem legte ein Lebkuchenherz auf den Tisch.

"Aber..." Adsche sah von Griem zum Lebkuchenherz zum Telefon und wieder zurück. "Wir müssen uns doch erst streiten? So ganz ohne Streit ist doch eine Wiedergutmachung keine richtige Wiedergutmachung!"

Griem sah auf seine Uhr. "Wart's ab." Er selbst schien jedenfalls auf etwas zu warten, aber setzen wollte er sich nicht. Schließlich strich er mit dem Finger über den schnörkeligen, zuckrigen Schriftzug auf dem Lebkuchenherz. _Ich liebe dich!_ war da zu lesen, und jetzt, wo es nicht Brakelmann war, der ihm das Herz mitgebracht hatte, da verstand Adsche auf einmal, was Shorty daran so komisch gefunden hatte. Dass es seltsam war, jemandem einfach so ein Ich-liebe-dich-Herz zu schenken. Also – es war nicht seltsam, dass Brakelmann ihm so ein Herz mitgebracht hatte, aber Brakelmann war eben auch nicht einfach irgend jemand.

"Weißt du, Adsche", sagte Griem und sah immer noch auf das Herz, "vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach erzählen, was du uns erzählt hast. Warum der fünfzehnte Juni so ein Topptach für dich war."

Was sollte das jetzt wieder heißen? Irgendwie lief dieser Tag bisher überhaupt nicht so, wie er laufen sollte – zum zweiten Mal nun schon.

Statt sich zu erklären, legte Griem ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz. Bevor Adsche irgendetwas sagen konnte, klingelte das Telefon, beinahe schrill in der Stille.

Griem wandte sich zum Gehen. "Viel Glück!", sagte er, dann war er um die Ecke verschwunden.

Adsche griff nach dem Telefonhörer. "Arthur Tönnsen?"

"Hier Brakelmann", sagte Brakelmann. Der echte Brakelmann, kein Shorty-Brakelmann oder Sonst-wer-Brakelmann.

"Brakelmann!" Ganz unverhofft musste Adsche lächeln. Vielleicht konnte das ja doch noch was werden, das mit dem Topptach.

"Griem hat mich angerufen und gesacht, ich soll bei dir anrufen. Er hat irgendwas von 'nem Topptach gefaselt, aber nich, was es damit auf sich hat. Ich soll dich besser selbst fragen, hat er gesacht. Verstehst du das?"

"Ja", sagte Adsche und machte es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich. "Wir ha'm letztens darüber sinniert, wann wir das letzte mal so einen richtig guten Tach hatten. Einen, wo wir so richtig glücklich waren. Und weißt du, was dabei rausgekommen is?"

"Nee."

"Der fünfzehnte Juni!"

"Ja, ja", stimme Brakelmann zu, "da kann ich mich auch noch dran erinnern, an den fünfzehnten Juni. Das war 'n richtiger Topptach."

"Nich wahr? Dabei fing der gar nich so gut an, der Tach, weißt du noch? Wir ha'm uns nämlich ganz furchtbar gestritten."

"Oh ja. Fürchterlich." Es klang, als würde ein Lächeln in Brakelmanns Stimme mitschwingen.

"Aber mit anderen streiten, Brakelmann, das is einfach nich das gleiche."

"Hä?"

Ach ja. Brakelmann war gar nicht dabei gewesen. "Wir ha'm versucht, den Topptach nachzuspielen", erklärte Adsche. "Um wieder glücklich zu werden. Und du warst nich da, also musste ich mich mit Shorty streiten. Aber mit dir streitet es sich einfach besser, Brakelmann. Richtig streiten, das kann nich jeder."

"Findest du?"

"Ja. Und mit dir versöhnen, das is sowieso das allerbeste. Da kann niemand sonst mithalten."

"Daran erinnerst du dich noch?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Ja klar! Das war schließlich mein Topptach, weil das so schön war." Adsche zog das Lebkuchenherz zu sich und betrachtete es. " _Ich lie-be dich!_ ", las er gedankenverloren vor.

"Hä?"

"Das kann ja auch nich jeder einfach so machen, das is nich dasselbe."

"Wat?!"

Adsche erklärte ihm, was er meinte. Wirklich, manchmal konnte Brakelmann sich ganz schön dösig anstellen. Aber das machte überhaupt nichts, denn Adsche erklärte auch gerne mal etwas. "Jedenfalls", schloss er, "freu ich mich, wenn du wieder da bist, Brakelmann. Egal, wie viel wir uns streiten, ganz ehrlich."

Kurz war es still in der Leitung, dann sagte Brakelmann: "Ich freu mich auch, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ich hab nochmal sinniert und ich glaub, ich bleib nich mehr lange. So dolle is das hier nämlich nich."

"Und der Nennwert?", fragte Adsche vorsichtig, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Brakelmann es sich nicht noch einmal anders überlegen würde.

"Manchmal, Adsche, da gibt das wichtigere Dinge als Nennwert."

"Das hast du mal wieder schön gesacht, Brakelmann." Wirklich, wie er das immer konnte!

Am Ende hatten sie dann sogar zwei Lebkuchenherzen, weil Brakelmann auch wieder eins mitgebracht hatte. Als sie das Arrangemeng auf dem Küchentisch betrachteten, legte Brakelmann einen Arm um Adsche und Adsche legte daraufhin einen Arm um Brakelmann. Und weil das so schön war, setzten sie sich nach dem Essen nebeneinander auf das Sofa, Schulter an Schulter, und als es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen, da blieb Adsche einfach dort. Kurz bevor er einnickte, die Wange an Brakelmanns Schulter gepresst, da dachte er, dass sie sich zwar gar nicht gestritten hatten, es aber doch fast so ähnlich wie eine Versöhnung gewesen war, auf andere Art eben nur. Und dieser Topptach, ja, der war vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig besser als der letzte. Ein Topp-Topptach sozusagen.


End file.
